Whatever He Asks
by nlightnd
Summary: Sasuke visits Sakura in the middle of the night after a mission gone bad. His need and hers turns into something greater than either expected.


A/N: Thought I'd take a different approach this time. Usually, I'm all Kakashi/Sakura, but this is all Sasuke/Sakura with appearances with several others. So, hopefully, this will give you diehard Sasuke/Sakura fans something else to pass your time.

Apherion: Thanks for your help with the musing on this one! It's funny how talking to you can bring instant inspiration! Thanks again, girl! Love ya!

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or Naruto. If I did, Kakashi would be my willing slave... hahaha.. jk...I've included an original poem of mine called Submission, so, you guys know the drill. No copying, borrowing or such without my permission.

Whatever He Asks

Tossing fitfully in a sweat soaked dream, Sakura mumbled,"Sasuke, no. NO... don't do this, please, Sasuke! I'm begging you!" Tears running down her sleeping face. Panic versus hysteria sat in. Everything felt so real, so painful she couldn't bear it.

Jumping up in her bed, her green eyes opened wide in fear, her head jerking around wildly due to the disorientation she was currently feeling. Running her hands through her wet, pink, hair, she attempted to steady her out of control breathing. Sakura felt as if she'd run a long race, her body wrung out, tired and sweaty.

Getting up, she went to the kitchen to get a glass of water. Maybe moving around and thinking about something else will help. Noticing an unforgettable orange book resting on her kitchen table. "Kakashi-sensai and his books. Hmm... Maybe I could try reading this to put me back to sleep.", she spoke aloud to herself.

Taking the book back with her to bed, she lay down, opening the perverted literary masterpiece;according to sensai. The man should know because he never puts them down and is consistently late all the time, reading that just one of the reasons. Pulling her blanket back up to her chest, she settled in for a light read. Sakura should've known better.

The numerous scenes portrayed in this, Icha, Icha Violence; raunchiness abounded all during the book. It was so bad, she had to put it down or risk pleasuring herself with the hotness her face and body had going on right now! Turning her light back off, she closed her eyes-

Knock, knock.

What the hell? Who's knocking on my door at-, looking at her clock it read, 1:45am. Sakura's eyes narrowed in anger thinking, ' It better be a damn good reason at this time of night!' Standing up she walked quickly towards the door, curiousity killing her kitty and bad!

Opening the door revealed the one and only Uchiha, Sasuke. Number one cold, hearted bastard in Konoha, but also one of her best friends and teammates.

"Sasuke? What are you doing here? Do you know what time it is?" Her irritation getting the best of her. Putting her hands on her hips, she glared at the emotionally blank Uchiha prodigy.

Rushing in her apartment, he grabbed her, looking in her eyes then inching forward to press his lips to hers with such tenderness; she'd never known that he was capable of this kind of emotion. Tenderness switched to need, to fire and desperation.

_You know my weakness_

_It's standing right in front of me_

"Sakura, I need you." Saying these words between impassioned kisses, Sasuke felt the need for her burning out of control. He had to be careful, not rushing things... she'd never been with a guy and he knew this having known her since they were in the Ninja Academy.

"What's going on, Sasuke? Not that I don't want this, but you've never looked my way like this!" Sakura, confused as to why he was doing this. She wanted answers before she sacrificed herself for something that wouldn't mean a damn thing in the morning. "I need answers, Sasuke, before I go any further."

Stopping his ministrations, he looked at her with teary eyes. Shocked at what she saw, Sasuke never showed tears and emotions linked to crying, NEVER! Something had to be seriously wrong.

"Sakura, you know I've been away on a mission for the last two weeks, right?" Sasuke stopped long enough to see her head nod in agreement. "Well, our mission was already over and we're heading back home. Our team was attacked from behind by mysterious, unidentifiable ninja. One of our guys died, Sakura." Choking up, he didn't think he could continue. Seeing the understanding and acceptance in her eyes gave him the strength to go on. Lee was the one killed!" Glancing up at her, he wanted to hear the questions, the damnation... but nothing came.

Finally, she questioned him. "Who all was with you?"

"Kakashi, Naruto, Kiba and Lee."

"How did they sneak up on you? How was Lee killed? Were any of the rest of you guys injured?" Sakura didn't get excellent grades in school for nothing. Her inquisitiveness always got the better of her.

Breathing deeply he answered her questions one at a time. This was torture for him, just to relive it, even though it'd only been a few hours ago, it seemed like a little longer. "They hid their chakra well. We'd been led into a trap, they'd used an extremely powerful genjutsu. One me or Kakashi neither one caught. It was quiet, so very quiet, there were no noises, which is strange even for nightime. Out of the dark, a kunai was thrown, hitting Lee in the neck. He died quickly, there was no time to get help. Kakashi, Naruto, Kiba and I killed the group that attacked us, there were ten of them and I will say this...all of them died horribly, payback for what they'd done. The rest of us have a few cuts and scratches, but we still have our lives, which is something Lee doesn't."

"Sakura I really need you tonight. That's all I'm asking for is tonight. Make this go away... make my pain disappear at least for the night. I couldn't bear to be alone, that's why I came seeking you. Please help me..." He broke down in tears. That was something else he swore he'd never do again, but promises are made and broken just as easily.

Cradling his head in her hands, she smiled. "Sasuke, I couldn't turn you away. I love you... always have." Raising up on her tiptoes, she kissed his forehead then his lips. Releasing his head, she took his hands in hers, leading him to her bedroom.

Stopping right by the bed, she laced her fingers with his. "Tonight, Sasuke, I'm yours. I'm yours for as long as you need me or want me."

Sasuke smiled a small, truly genuine smile. The first in so long...he'd almost forgotten what it was to smile. So much pain and heartbreak.

Sakura and Sasuke, body to body, no air inbetween, no barriers except for the clothing worn. Cupping her face, kissing her gently, then using his tongue to slip between her warm, enxious lips to taste her and allow her to taste him as well.

Chaste kisses, quickly grew to liquid fire;passion unchecked, enthusiam of youth only increased the feelings between the young lovers.

Sasuke moved from her lips, creating a trail down the side of her face continuing down to her neck. Unbuttoning her pajama top, the small buttons frustratingly difficult to the point he wanted to rip it off. Sliding her top off, he looked at her chest, bared and so perfect.

His teasing began again. Sasuke slowly licked a trail down between her breasts, down to her flat, toned stomach. His hands were at the waistband of her pants; agonizingly, slowly, he slid those off as well.

_Your teasing, malicious intent_

_Wicked and delicious_

Sakura moaned,"Sasuke, oh my god, what are you doing to me?" He was driving her to the edge and soon he'd push her right over. I don't even care, she thought, as long as I can be with him.

Smirking, Sasuke had every intention of giving her every pleasure he could, while closing the sexual chasm for her. Wanting this to be anything but forgettable, he wanted to create a lasting memory that would forever be present.

_Driving me over the edge_

_Leaping from a mountain that isn't there_

Sakura took hold of the bottom of his shirt, tugging upwards, freeing him from it's material. Curiously, she ran her hands over his muscled, lean chest. 'I've died and gone to Sasuke heaven', her inner Sakura drooled. Wanting to test his limits, she imitated his earlier actions. Kissing his neck, lightly, while using her tongue to trail down his neck, playing with his chest.

Hearing his moans, she grinned devilishly. So this is the stuff Ino's been raving about. The power to hold a man like putty in your hands. It was such a rush, having this knowledge and being able to use it. Same time though, she felt sorry for Shikamaru.. Ino must kill him with what she knows!

Bending down, she took off Sasuke's pants, releasing him from his restraints. She was in awe with what she saw. She'd seen naked men while working at the hospital, but they had nothing on Sasuke! 'Oh, god! I hope everything fits like it's supposed too!' Panic rising up inside was pushed back down the moment Sasuke touched her again.

Laying her on the bed, he touched, he teased; he wanted her to cry out his name in bliss, in ecstasy. Knowing she'd never be ready for what he'd do next, Sasuke decided to warn her first. "Sakura, I want to do something that'll really increase your pleasure line for you. If you'll let me, that is?"

"What is it?" Her voice heavy with desire, she couldn't tell him no, knew she wouldn't.

_Pushing me to the brink of insanity_

_Physically, mentally_

"Using the sharingan, it increases the pleasure you feel. The increase is unmeasureable, there's no pain involved, I promise you. I've never broken a promise that I made to you, nor would I lie about this." Holding his breath, he wanted her to say yes. He wanted to give her something back for the gift she'd given him tonight.

Nodding she replied,"Yes, Sasuke. I trust you always. I trust you with my body and my life." Trying to work up her courage, she glanced up at him, seeing the feelings and emotions reflecting back at her. She smiled at him. "Ok, Sasuke, I'm ready."

Intently staring at his eyes, the sharingans whirled into action, pulling her under their spell. Once under, Sasuke began again, gently devouring her and smiling upon hearing her sexy moans. He licked this, kissed that, soon, she was wriggling and thrashing wildly under his touch.

_How could something that feels so good...be bad?_

_I'm down on my knees_

Touching her most intimate place, he checked to see if she was ready. She was. Positioning himself over her, putting all the weight on his arms, afraid he'd crush her due to her small size. "Sakura, once thing I must tell you. The first time, it hurts, briefly, but the pain does disappear shortly after it's begun."

"Ok. I'll do whatever you tell me to seeing this is my first experience and all."

Sasuke tried moving slowly, only it was torture to them both! Extremely small movements weren't getting them anywhere but frustrated. "I'm going to break through, Sakura. This'll be the pain I spoke of. Just bear with me. I'll try to make it easier."

One quick thrust and he broke through. Sakura cried out, tears leaking out of her eyes. He stayed still for a moment. "Are you alright?"

Her teeth clenched, "I'm alright...I'll be fine." Not realizing how damn bad it hurt, she'd thoughtlessly gave her permission, but now that he'd stilled himself, apparently allowing her body to adjust to his, it was already feeling better. Her pain easing somewhat and he began moving again. Slow, deep strokes to stoke her inner and outer fires.

_You have me in submission_

_Knowing all the while, I'd do anything you ask._

Sasuke, moving faster still, coupled with the sharingan, feelings of supreme physical and mental ecstasy taking over. Wave after wave of pleasure washed over her, never letting her rest. Their bodies taking them places they'd never been. Bliss, hiding around the bend, sweat soaked bodies gripping, holding on, letting go, releasing their pent up frustrations.

A throaty scream ripped from Sakura as she nailed her release, Sasuke right there with her, voicing his own satisfaction. It was sweet...a perfect end to a climatic orgasmic experience.

Rolling over to lie beside her, he took her hand again. This time it was Sasuke who laced his fingers with hers. Smiling tiredly, "Sakura... I have a confession to make. Everything I've ever done or said to hurt you... I never meant it. I meant to push you away. I didn't want to hurt you or see you get hurt. If anything, I love you."

Her head snapped up. Green eyes peering directly into black, obsidian eyes. "Y-You love me?"

"I do. I really love you!" Reaching over to hug her, dragging her towards him to lay on his chest, he realized that with her in his arms, he was perfectly happy. He needed nothing more than the pink haired kunoichi in his arms. Closing his eyes, he instantly fell asleep.

So much had happened tonight, but it was worth everything, she'd never regret it as long as she lived. He'd teased her body and soul tonight, almost to the point of sexual lunacy, but the pleasure was it's own reward. Also, Sakura realized, she loved him so much, that she'd always do whatever he asks of her. Hugging him tightly, then kissing him lightly on the cheek, Sakura gave up conciousness to whatever her dreams had waiting there for her.

A/N: That's my short one-shot for all you Sasuke/Sakura fans. Please read/review, telling me if you liked it or hated it. Hell, if you want more to this story, tell me. Cause if you don't say anything, the story will stand as is with no additions. Thanks guys! Hugs and love! L8r!


End file.
